


Holding to the Future

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Hospitals, Panic Attacks, post 3x12, showering together, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: Happy's just now letting herself understand how bad it could have been. Who she could have lost.





	

“Happy,” she hears, “Hap, you fell asleep in a hospital again.”

She sits up, blinking. “What?”

“The hospital,” Toby repeats. “You fell asleep.”

The day rushes back to her – the pin, the shard, the tub, the fan. Moment after moment of shockwaves through her heart, though one was very different from the others. “Is Cabe okay?” she asks. “Should I be worried?”

Toby shakes his head. “No, I just mean everybody but Walter’s gone home.” Happy follows Toby’s gaze. Walter is asleep, head lolling in the uncomfortable hospital seat, but it doesn’t look like he’s moving tonight. “You underwent serious emotional upheaval today. You need your sleep.” He smiles at her. “And I’m not sure you want to be in that shirt for too long. You’ll catch Cabe style.”

Happy manages a smile. “That doesn’t seem so bad now.” She frowns. “Oh, god, am I becoming like Gallo?”

“I’d hope not,” Toby says, standing. “Considering you’re supposed to be a Curtis soon.”

Happy wrinkles her nose. “Maybe Quinn Curtis.”

“Deal.” He holds out a hand. “Want to go home?”

Suddenly, Happy realizes that home feels strange without Cabe snoring on her couch. “You’ll stay over, right?”

Toby’s lips turn up, the soft smile she only sees when he’s looking at her. “Whenever you want me to. You know that.”

She takes his hand and stands up. She takes a look at Cabe again, looking older than she’s ever seen him on the hospital bed. He’s sleeping, the pain from earlier in the day gone from his face, but she thinks she sees new lines on his skin. Today was the first time she really thought of him as breakable. He’s always seemed like a rock before today.

“He’s going to be fine,” Toby murmurs, pressing his lips to her head. “Happy, he’s going to be okay.”

She squeezes his hand, trying not to think about it. “Yeah, I know,” she says, gritting her teeth. “I’m good. Let’s go home.”

She can’t resist the urge to touch Cabe’s hand, just to make sure it’s warm again. It is. But she feels a little cold thinking about how they had to freeze him, how she felt his blood –

A shiver goes down her spine.

“You okay?” Toby asks.

Happy nods. “Yeah,” she replies. “Just a little cold. Let’s get to the car.”

Happy’s quiet as she drives home, gripping the steering wheel as she tries to concentrate on the road ahead of her.

“Are you okay?” Toby asks again.

She shrugs. “Yeah, I’m fine. Yeah.”

“Happy…”

“I’m fine!” she snaps.

The silence weighs on them for the final stretch of the drive. When Happy parks in front of her apartment and almost feels the empty space where Cabe’s truck should be, she watches her hands shake and her heart speed up in her chest. It all feels wrong – and yet it could have been so much worse.

“Happy?”

In a flash, she unbuckles her seatbelt and goes to Toby, like she’s trying to convince herself that he’s still here.

“Whoa, Hap,” he catches her hands as they grasp at his jacket. “Happy, breathe.” He settles his hands on her shoulders. “You’re shaking. Tell me what you need.”

She shakes her head, burying her face into Toby’s shoulder. “He almost died today,” she finally manages to whisper.

Toby’s quiet for a moment, and then, “Yes. He almost did. But he didn’t.”

She appreciates his honesty. She does. But she doesn’t know what will make this better or make her stop shaking. It’s only when she tries to open her eyes that she realizes the tears as they blur her vision.

Toby holds her, muttering to her a list of medical supports that Cabe will have, the numbers that are written across his chart that tell them how Cabe will be okay, that it’s not fatal.

The numbers soothe her heart, calm her down enough to process what she’s feeling.

“I was scared, Toby,” she admits.

He smiles at her. “You said so.”

“I can’t lose my family,” she insists. “Walter, and Cabe, and then – I nearly lost you last year – you nearly –”

“Happy,” Toby says, hands on either side of her face, “Happy, you’re safe. Everyone is safe. You’re okay.”

“But he almost died,” she says, and she’s feeling the loss of control again, the panic setting in like a lead weight in her chest. “Toby, I can’t lose my family.”

“You won’t,” Toby says, tone gentle and soft. “Happy, you won’t. Cabe will be right around the corner from you, he’ll be drinking his terrible coffee next to you in the garage.” He smiles at her. “And then he’ll be giving some sort of corny toast at our wedding. Maybe have a few too many shots of whiskey, dance a little bit. He might even make you cry.”

Happy manages a little laugh. “Yeah, if anybody can, he can.” She wipes her eyes. “God, his coffee really is terrible.”

Toby kisses her softly, her favorite reminder that she’s safe and sound, and pulls away. “Let’s get inside,” he suggests. “Go to bed.”

Happy nods and steps out of the car, finally feeling the stress ebb into exhaustion.

And then, as they try to change, Happy finds sand and dust all over her body.

“Damned desert,” she grumbles, trying to brush it off. “I’m getting in the shower.”

She’s halfway to the bathroom before Toby pipes up, “Want me to come with?”

“As long as you don’t expect anything,” Happy says, raising an eyebrow. “Considering what happened last time.”

Toby winces, rubbing his arm absentmindedly. “Yeah, I still don’t think my elbow has recovered.” His face softens. “Seriously, though, I was thinking something less sexy and more ‘if we both shower at the same time we’ll get out sooner and get to bed sooner.’”

“God, you’re romantic,” Happy deadpans.

The shower is quiet and warm, Toby’s hands gentle as they wash Happy’s hair. She’s pretty sure she could fall asleep if she wasn’t standing up.

She feels refreshed and sleepy when she steps out of the shower, exchanging yawns with Toby as they change into pajamas and Happy steals Toby’s Harvard hoodie out of his hands.

“Hey! I was going to wear that.” Toby follows her into bed. “Now you’re just going to have to be big spoon so I get you as a sweatshirt.”

Happy rolls over and throws an arm over Toby’s shoulder without a word.

“Love you,” Toby mutters. “Can’t wait to marry you.”

“Oh, about that,” Happy says, because if she doesn’t mention it now she’ll forget to tell him, “Cabe gave me his mother’s pin to wear when we get married.”

Toby turns over, nearly rolling over on top of her.

“Ow!”

“Sorry,” he says, not looking it, “but Cabe gave you a pin? What’s it look like?”

Happy stares at him. “You’re this into jewelry?”

“Hey, I worked hard on that engagement ring,” Toby says, lacing his fingers with hers. “I’m into jewelry when it has to do with you and our wedding.”

“It’s pretty,” Happy says. Before she can get anything else, she yawns. “We can look at it tomorrow, okay? I’m tired, and I really want to wake up in time to call out of work before Walter calls us.”

Toby smiles. “Sounds good to me,” he pulls her close, and she feels warm in his arms. “We’re going to do this every night, aren’t we?”

“Better,” Happy mutters, already feeling sleep tug at her, “you’re comfier than a heat blanket.”

“Hope so,” Toby laughs. “Especially since you’re wearing the sweatshirt I usually have on.”

"Consider it mine now."

She falls asleep to the sound of Toby’s heartbeat in her ear.


End file.
